


The red eyed traveler

by laicka03



Category: BioShock
Genre: Gen, Rapture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laicka03/pseuds/laicka03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was one of Rapture's new gatekeepers, she was a Big Sister and she was assign to bring more girls to the Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The noise that was produced by the constant fall of water was the only sound that could be heard in the whole area. A lonely figure was sitting in a pile of debris, staring at the window in front of it. Schools of fish swam by, some seem to be dancing to a silent tune, while others seemed to be wondering around trying to find their place in the big ocean. The teenager stared at the animals behind the window and started humming softly a lullaby to herself. It was a peaceful moment in the city of Rapture, one of the very few peaceful moments that were in that city. There weren’t heard any crazy screams, some asking for a merciful death others screaming insanely, nor moaning for desperate people, complaining about what had happened to them or speaking of better time, no, it was silent and peaceful.

 

A cold and metallic voice filled the whole area, “Big Sister, reported immediately to Persephone.” The teenager her raised the head and looked at the megaphone from where the message had come from, jumped from where she had been sitting and took her helmet from the ground. She looked at it, and sighed. She put it on and adjust it.

 

The light that emitted from the light hole was a soft yellow, the teenager stared at her image in the window, she was tall and skinny, just like most of the inhabitants of Rapture. She walked silently toward one airlock, she didn’t notice the splicer that was walking by talking to itself. Suddenly the splicer looked at the Big Sister that was humming to herself as she walk slowly toward the airlock.

 

“Didn’t she pass by about five minutes ago?” he asked to himself. The Big Sister turned and looked at the splicer, he held his breath. The Sister turned and kept walking wondering how could the splicers be so stupid that they didn’t realize that there were more than one Big Sister, but she guess it could be because of the abuse of ADAM.

 

The teenager reached the airlock and pulled down the level, letting the water raised in the small room, she played with the water that was filling the small room. Then again the cold and metallic voice was heard, but this time it didn’t come from a megaphone but inside of her helmet, “I repeat, Big Sister reported immediately to Persephone.”

 

The Big Sister gave a sighed and shook her head surely some of the firsts numbers hadn’t arrive to Persephone and Dr. Lamb was getting inpatient. When the room was filled with water a back door open letting her go outside of the city. She walked swiftly and slowly, she stopped walking and contemplated the beautiful, yet fallen city of Rapture. Then she stared at her right hand, it didn’t have any number on her plate of the glove, at least not yet, she didn’t mind not having a number as a matter of fact. That way she didn’t have to do all the tedious work that the first numbers had to do, go and kill the splicers, go and look after the Little Sisters, that there weren’t much anymore, or go and do whatever Dr. Lamb had in mind. She walked up to the edge of the abyss that contain the facility of Persephone, raised in her tiptoes and propelled herself and started swimming swiftly to the entrance of the prison.

 

She grabbed the edge of the airlock and pulled herself inside. Once inside she pulled down the lever letting the water out of the compartment. She shook making most of the water fall from her suit and start walking toward the main part of Persephone. She reached it in no time the main lobby, the light of the light hole turned into a bright red and she disappear in a white cloud of smoke, a second later she reappear on top of a skinny figure. The figure had fall into the ground when the Big Sister had landed on top, she raised her extraction needle ready to strike the figure. The extraction needle stopped just a few centimeters away from the figure neck.

 

“Don’t you dare to do that again!” screamed the Big Sister. “Or I swear that I will drain all your ADAM! You are such an idiot!” she finished and jumped off.

 

The figure that had been on the floor raised and looked into the eyes at the other teenager, “Gee! You needed to find yourself a boyfriend or get a number. I was just playing alright! Don’t get mad.”

 

The Big Sister shook her head and the light change again into a soft yellow. “You know I don’t like those games, you sneaking behind and jumping, they aren’t fun, and you know that!”

 

“Well they are fun to me,” said in a mocking way the Big Sister that had being lying on the floor a few seconds earlier. “Yet this time you were faster than me, I still don’t know why she haven’t gave you a number.”

 

“I don’t know and I really don’t care,” said the first Big Sister. “I’m fine as I’m, I don’t mind not having a number… as a matter of fact is pretty cool, not having to do whatever she wanted you to do, or is it fun number ‘4’?” she asked with sarcasm in her voice.

 

The Big Sister number four gave a sigh, “Maybe she had finally decided to give you a number…”

 

“Nah,” said the Big Sister. “She wouldn’t be calling everyone for that, something big must had happen, if not why else would she be calling all of us? And as a matter of fact if I would be receiving a number it would be a big one, like twenty-five?”

 

Number four didn’t answer back, she looked at the ceiling just as the other Big Sister did. In that moment another single light hole could be seen making its way to where the two Big Sisters stand. A third Big Sister landed and looked at the two Big Sisters that stood there.

 

“What’s up Six?” said the first Big Sister.

 

Number six looked at both of the Sisters, “Don’t you know?” she said in her calm voice.

 

“Know what?” asked number Four.

 

“Is something bad?” asked the Big Sister.

 

“Five had been torn apart…” said Six quietly.

 

The two Big Sisters remain quiet, “You mean… that Soledad had been torn into pieces? But how? She was of the strongest of you guys…” said the Big Sister without believing what she had heard.

 

“Some brute splicers that were desperate for ADAM ambushed her and then well… you know,” said Six.

 

“I can’t believe that,” said quietly the Big Sister.

 

“Well it seems that you will get you higher number after all…” said Four to the Big Sister. “Let’s keep moving, surely Dr. Lamb is getting impatient.” The other two Big Sisters nodded and the three of them started walking to the inner part of Persephone.

 

The Big Sister couldn’t believe what she had just heard, a high number being torn apart by some brute splicers… that was something that one never could even imagine. That must be the reason why Dr. Lamb was calling them, maybe tell them that they shouldn’t venture alone anymore. She wondered if the few Little Sisters had something to do with the fact that some splicers had starting to become far more ferocious. As they reach the main part of Inner Persephone she noticed that most of the Big Sisters were already there. She wondered if they had been the last ones to arrive. But it seems that they haven’t been.

 

“Have you seen--,” she said to Six. “Neither One or Two have arrive yet, seems like we weren’t the last ones this time.”

 

“Really Big Sister?” said another female voice behind her. The Big Sister turned and faced another Big Sister that was slightly taller than the rest of them, she had her arms crossed, just behind her was another Big Sister. “I still don’t know how you manage to survive this far, and how could you two,” she said eyeing Four and Six, “hanged around her, she doesn’t even have a number, and both of you are elites Big Sister, you shouldn’t be walking around a simple Big Sister. Such a waste of time” she added with spite.

 

The Big Sister closed tightly her fist looking straight in the light hole at the newer Big Sister, she knew who she was, she was number One, the most powerful Big Sister that there was, she had not only become the first Big Sister, but had prove so far to be the strongest. She wore the elite fighting suit, along with the Big Sisters that had the numbers from two to seven. The suit was slightly different from the regular Big Sister suit.

 

“You want to see what a waste of time is?” said the Big Sister with venom.

 

“Are you challenging me numberless?” mocked number One. “You are such a childish Sister, I would be finished with you in less than five minutes, but not worry I’m not in a mood to get dirty with your blood, so I will let you live a bit longer,” she said in a arrogant way.

 

The light hole of the Big Sister turned into a bright red, “Really? Because that sound that you are actually afraid One. Afraid of a numberless Big Sister, why don’t you bring it on old lady, or you are far too afraid that I would kick you in the ass?”

 

Number One looked at the Big Sister, “You wanted it so badly you will have it, numberless.” She raised her extraction needle and was about to jumped just as the Big Sister, but number Two immobilized number One with Telekinesis.

 

The numberless Big Sister was restrained by number Six and Four. “Hey let me go it will only take me three minutes to kick her ass.”

 

“No, we aren’t going to let you get hurt!” said Six. Four didn’t say anything, but she was pretty sure that the Big Sister would be the one hurting number One than the other way around.

 

“Will you all quit that ridiculous behavior and start behaving as the gatekeepers of Rapture?” said finally number Two.

 

“She was the one that started!” cried out the Big Sister.

 

“Would you stop acting so childish,” said a cold voice. All the Big Sisters turned and stared at the female that was descending the stairs. “You should be ashamed Big Sister, acting as a little girl… Number One I told you to leave the _common_ Big Sisters alone. I know that sometimes they are frustrating but they are part of the Rapture Family,” how much the Big Sister hated that Sofia Lamb made a distention between them. “I call up you Big Sisters, because we are facing a problem, the Family is running out of Little Sisters that can provide ADAM. So I have design a plan, one of you will be coming with me to the surface and will abduct little girls so that they can become Little Sisters, and form part of the Family. I will let you know which of you will be coming with me very soon. And just one more thing don’t be as careless as number five,” she said and walked away. Number One and Two followed her closely behind.

 

Soon after the murmurs about the surface filled the room and the Big Sisters started walking away.

 

“How could she said that Soledad was careless?!” said the Big Sister.

 

“Don’t get so restless, ok?” said Four.

 

“How can you said that Riza! She was one of our friends and she just called her careless, like if it had been her fault!” said the Big Sister.

 

Riza didn’t answer back she simply took off her helmet and look into another direction.

 

“Wondered who she going to take with her?” said casually Six.

 

“Probably this One or Two, I would be extremely surprise if she decide to take someone else,” said Four.

 

“Yeah, probably,” added Six.

 

The Big Sister stared at the other two, jumped and disappeared from sight. “Wait!” said Six.

 

“Leave her, Takako” said Riza. “She needs time alone, don’t worry she won’t be torn apart.” Six nodded and started walking toward the entrance of Persephone along side of number Four.

 


	2. Chapter 2

How they could be so calm, though the Big Sister jumped through the ceiling of Persephone. She sighed and sat down after she had reached the therapy wing. She wondered if it would be difficult to get away from that place, but she didn’t have anywhere to go, Rapture was her home, a home that had start becoming a nightmare. She took off her helmet and passed her hands through her dirty and shabby brown hair. She laid on the beam and started humming to herself again, when she heard someone entering the room. She remained quiet until she managed to see the figure. The newcomer was a young woman, maybe one or two years older than her, she was dressed in a white robe. She knelt and began to cry softly. The Big Sister couldn’t stop herself but she got up and tried to take a better look at the girl.

 

She took her helmet and was about to leave, but she stared at the other girl. The girl was desperate, just as her. She shook her head and knew she would hate herself for that in the future. The Big Sister gave a back flip and landed in another beam, then she used it as if it was a bar and landed next to the girl. The girl pulled herself backward and looked at the Big Sister. The Sister smiled but girl seem anguished and scared at the same time. Then the Big Sister remembered that she had her helmet on.

 

She took it off, “Sorry about that, I forgot that I had it on.”

 

“You can speak!” said the girl with a thick British accent.

 

The Big Sister raised an eyebrow, “Of course I can speak… did you think that we simply shriek all the time?”

 

“Oh, sorry is that Mother, sometimes, never mind...” said the girl as she clean her tears.

 

“Why were you crying anyway?” asked the Big Sister as she sat down next to the girl.

 

“Mother is planning to bring more little girls to this living hell, how could she do such a terrible thing… I, well, I remembered Father and how she took me from his side and well those girls… is going to happen  to them…”

 

The Big Sister remained quiet for some time, “Well don’t worry, we will be here to look after them,” she said smiling. The girl returned the smile.

 

“Are you going be the one that go to the surface with Mother?” she asked.

 

“I really don’t know, but my best guess is that is going to be One…”

 

“I don’t like her…” the Big Sister chuckled a little.

 

“Me neither.”

 

“I would like to go up, feel the sun in my face, the wind, see something rather than just staying here,” said the girl as she hugged her legs. “I guess that being a Big Sister is far more fun…”

 

The Big Sister didn’t reply anything, she laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling. “I would like to get the hell out of this place…” the girl looked with surprised at the Big Sister. “But I don’t have any other place to go, or anyone. All the people that care about me are here… I wonder how it would be to live on the surface.”

 

The girl smiled, “My name is Eleanor, what’s yours?”

 

“My name is…” the Big Sister was interrupted by a cold and metallic voice.

 

“Big Sister returns to your area of custody, immediately.”

 

“Well I need to go! Nice to meet you Eleanor,” said the Big Sister.

 

“Wait!” said Eleanor but before she could finish her sentence a cloud of white smoke was where the Big Sister had been. “You didn’t tell me your name.”

 

The Big Sister swam from the airlock in Persephone to her duty post that was situated in Adonis Luxury Resort, she soon pulled down the lever entering the area. She sighed, there was a high probability that she wouldn’t be doing anything at all, it was extremely weird that a Little Sister would roam those places, she could if she had wanted returned to Frot Frolic and enjoy the view, but she rather stay in her post for the moment. She walked looking for any kind of problem that would actually need her attention, but all seems to be in total calm.

 

A scream was heard. She run toward the source of the scream, she jumped into one of the high balconies and peaked into the area, from where the scream had come. Just beneath her in the main lobby of the place were a Little Sister and a splicer. The splicer seemed to be extremely hungry, as he walked towards the Little Sister as he raised the pipe he had. The Big Sister quickly inspected the area, making sure that there weren’t any other splicers nearby. The light of her helmet turned into a bloody red. She shrieked, stunning momentary the splicer, then she jumped onto the globe that had the sign advertising the place, then propelled herself and landed on top of the splicer, knocking him down. She looked at the Little Sister that was petrified. The Big Sister felt how some pieces of a wall hit her. She hissed and gave a back flip. She looked at another splicer that was using Telekinesis to attack her. The splicer ran into the room and continued to attack her until she gave several back flips and cartwheels, a third splicer appeared and took the Little Sister and ran with her. The Big Sister shrieked in rage and run toward the door but the other two splicers jumped at her. She stopped and skidded backward. She screamed and run toward them, just a few meters away from them she jumped. Both splicers smiled but as she was landing in between them she spinned, using her extraction needle as a blade to make a clean cut on their throats. The blood make a thin line in the walls of the main lobby, both splicer fell to the ground as the Big Sister landed.

 

She didn’t waste a minute watching the two males die at her feet, she hissed and ran after the other splicer. No one was going to hurt a Little Sister on her area that was something that she was sure. She reached easily the area where the splicer had taken the Little Sister that was where the pool was held. She heard the little girl screaming, she jumped on top of a column and shrieked again, she stared down at the splicer that seemed scared and nervous. The Big Sister landed in front of him and hissed.

 

“Where are you?” she heard the splicer say in a nervous way. Then she realized what was happening, she turned and saw who a brute splicer was running towards her ready to ram her. She jumped just in time to evaded being rammed by the splicer. She used the shoulder of the splicer to propel herself, and landed a few meters away. The splicer that had the Little Sister ran to the other side of the room the Big Sister shrieked but then realized that her main problem was the brute splicer.

 

“Come here beautiful,” he said in a hoarse voice, “Let me do you something that no other had done to you,” the Big Sister hissed again in respond.

 

He ran, she waited until the very last minute and jumped, he slammed against the wall. The other splicer watched how the Big Sister approached him. He let go of the Little Sister, who ran toward a corner, and started to cry. The Big Sister didn’t like to see a Little Sister crying.

 

“Please I just did it, because he forced me, I’m loyal to the family,” he tried to cover his face. The Big Sister jumped into a wall and evaded a fire ball. She turned a face a female splicer.

 

“You coward, face her as a real man,” said the female splicer. She walked towards the male splicer. “We are going to tear you apart again Big Sister, and this time we will make sure that you won’t come back from the dead,” she said as she raised her shotgun.

 

The Big Sister evaded the shot by giving a cartwheel and looked around, those two splicers were standing in a small pool of water. She knew that Incinerate would be useless against them. If there could be a way of getting rid of both at the same time. She could try to kill them quickly but there was always another way, she chuckle with a metallic and piecing laugh. Both splicers felt how their blood ran cold, and saw how the Big Sister raised her right hand and a soft blue light emerge from it.

 

The brute splicer watched how the lighting stroke the male splicer, engulf his body and then stroke the female splicer, both shook in a violent way. He couldn’t believe what had just happen. “Electro Bolt,” he whispered before the Big Sister turned and faced him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sofia Lamb was sitting in front of some screens watching, how the Big Sisters had been doing their usual rounds and taking care of the Little Sisters. She was taking some notes when she heard someone enter her office.

 

“Mother, what are you doing so late at night?” asked Eleanor.

 

Lamb turned and faced her daughter, “Why are you awake Eleanor? You should be sleeping.”

 

“It’s been a week since you gathered the Big Sisters, I was just wondering if you had already made your decision about which one you would be taking with you,” said Eleanor as she peaked into Lamb’s notes.

 

“As a matter of fact I had decided who I will be taking with me,” said Lamb as she got up and faced her daughter.

 

“Is it going to be Helen?” asked Eleanor.

 

“Helen?” replied Lamb looking confused.

 

“Number One,” said Eleanor.

 

“Oh, Eleanor, dear child don’t call them by their names, you know that I only know them by their numbers. But no, I won’t be taking One with me, I found someone else for the job, she seems very promising, and is rather strong. Though she doesn’t have a number, which is strange. You should go to bed Eleanor, the People’s Daughter can’t be tired, go to rest child,” said Lamb again sitting down at her chair and giving her back to Eleanor.

 

Eleanor returned to her bedroom and stayed there for over three hours, she was sure that by the time her mother would had already gone to sleep. She raised and walked into her mother’s office. It wasn’t difficult for her to open it. She sat down and started reading the notes, this Sister seemed to be very strong, from the notes. Eleanor looked around and rewind the tape that her mother had been watching. She stared at the screen.

 

A Big Sister was looking at two splicers, she raised her right hand and a white lighting came from the tips of her fingers, it stroke first the male splicer and then the female splicer, once they were dead the Big Sister turned and stared at the brute splicer. She shrieked and ran towards it. The brute splicer also ran in her direction, she jumped and cut his shoulder with the extraction needle. The Big Sister threw some fireballs towards the brute splicer who used his left arm as shield, but he had the Winter Blast plasmid activate. The Big Sister ran towards him with her extraction needle ready to strike, but the brute splicer tossed a body of one of the dead splicers at her. She performed a cartwheel and jumped onto a column. He looked around and grabbed the Little Sister, the little girl screamed.

 

“If you come any closer I will tear her apart, bitch!” screamed the brute splicer.

 

The Big Sister hissed and disappeared in a white cloud of smoke. The splicer laughed, lousing, while the Little Sister cried. “That’s it bitch, RUN!” he kept laughing.

 

“How could she do such a thing?!” said Eleanor but before she could say anything else the Big Sister reappeared over the shoulders of the brute splicer.

“WHAT THE HE…” but before the splicer could finish the sentence the Big Sister had pushed her extraction needle throw the back of his neck of the splicer and began to drain all of his ADAM. She grabbed the Little Sister and jumped off. The brute splicer fell to the floor. The Big Sister hugged the Little Sister and helped her into a vent.

 

Now Eleanor knew why her Mother wanted THAT Big Sister, she had never seen another Big Sister that could use Electro Bolt, nor that would actually plan her strategy so well. She wondered who she was.

 

The metallic voice called once again for all the Big Sisters to reunite in Persephone, the Big Sister, before going make sure that there weren’t any Little Sisters in her area. Once she inspected it she make her way toward the airlock. She swam towards the place of the meeting. She arrived with others Big Sisters, she knew who they were; number ten, fifteen and twenty-four. The three looked at the other Big Sister but completely ignored her. She didn’t mind at all.

 

Soon the four reached the area of the meeting, the Big Sister looked around and found Four and Six, she walked towards them, but number One jumped in front of her. “Not this time numberless, we the elite have to stand in this side while you the common have to stand on that side.” The Big Sister was sure that under that helmet was a smirk. She gave a grunt and walked again to where she was.

 

“Big Sisters, I have called you to tell you who is going to come with me to the surface,” said Sofia Lamb as she descended from the stairs. The elite Big Sisters place themselves in front of the other Big Sisters.

 

“Here comes the time when she said she is taking One,” murmured the Big Sister. Another Big Sister turned and silenced her.

 

Lamb started looking around, then she notice that all of the Big Sisters seem the same to her. “The Big Sister that is going to accompany me is,” Number One was almost taking a step forward. “The one that had the area of Adonis Luxury Resort.”

 

A sepulchral silence invaded the whole room. Then a sea of murmurs came as a storm. “Who is that Big Sister…” but the Big Sister didn’t dare to move, she was shocked, how on earth could she be going and not One or Two or Three or even Four? She didn’t understand. Number One had frozen, she looked at Dr. Lamb trying to find an answer, but couldn’t really understand what had just happened. Number Four smiled under her helmet.

 

“Where is that Big Sister?” asked Lamb. The Big Sister started moving forward in a clumsy way. “Come forward Big Sister for we need to discuss our travel.” The common Big Sisters started to congratulate her as she walked towards Sofia Lamb.

 

One couldn’t stand that and walked over to where Lamb stood.

 

“Dr. Lamb, are you sure you want to take her? Don’t you want to take me or Two? We are far more capable that a common Big Sister!”

 

“I had already made up my mind One, I’m not going to discuss my reasons with you, and besides I need you to look after the Family. I know you will do a good job.”

 

The Big Sister stared at Riza and Takako, who simply nodded at her, she reached where number One and Lamb stood. “I’m here doctor,” she said in a weak voice.

 

“Come with me,” said Lamb leading the way.

 

Number One stood where she was just hissing at the other Big Sister, watching how she was going. The rest of the Big Sisters started scattering away.

 

“Well that was odd,” said Two under her helmet.

 

“Yeah pretty much,” said Six.

 

“Let’s hope that, that teach a bit of humility to someone” added Four as she looked at One, who closed her fits.

 

“You think it’s funny don’t you?” said One as she walked to where the Big Sisters where. “That idiot is probably going to ruin everything, why didn’t the doctor choose me?!”

 

“Maybe that idiot is far stronger and clever than you One, maybe you have finally found your equal,” One stared at Four. “Maybe she will became the new Alpha Big Sister,” said Four and gave half turned away.

 

One couldn’t believe what Four had just said, she being displaced by a numberless Big Sister. That was something that she wasn’t going to allow.


	4. Chapter 4

The Big Sister walked behind Dr. Lamb, unsure if this was some sort of joke or anything like that. They walked until they reached Dr. Lamb’s office, once in there Lamb sat down on her chair, and looked at the Big Sister. Lamb crossed her legs and looked at her notes, then she looked again at the Big Sister.

 

“So, what is your number?” she asked.

 

“My number..? I don’t have a number Dr. Lamb…” she said in an awkward way, looking at her feet. “But my name is…”

 

“I don’t want to be rude Big Sister, but I really don’t care much about your name.” The Big Sister remained silent. “Well for what I’ve seen you can use Electro Bolt, something that no other Big Sister had manage to done before. So tell me how did you manage to do that?”

 

“Well… I… ahmm… I don’t know Dr. Lamb, I just felt that I could use it and well it came out of my fingers,” she said looking at Lamb.

 

“And what else can you do?” she asked.

 

“I guess that the normal things that all the Big Sisters can do doctor.”

 

“Hm… well you are stronger and you think in your strategy in advance, rather than just improvise in the moment. I saw how you deal with your inconveniences, which will be rather useful on the surface. Your duty will be abduct little girls between the age of five to seven and return them to Rapture, you will have to deal with any problem that can be presented. First I will go with you to ensure that the mission will be successful.  Then after I see that you have managed to get hold of this, then you will go on your own, is that clear?”

 

“Yes, Dr. Lamb…” the Big Sister answered.

 

“We will depart tomorrow in the morning, stay here tonight, in Persephone, you are dismissed, Big Sister.” The Big Sister nodded and with a white cloud of smoke she disappeared.

 

She reappeared in the therapy wing, there was no one in it, that’s why she liked that place in Persephone, no one was ever there. She jumped again into the beam and removed her helmet. She shook her head and pressed her hands against her face. She couldn’t really understand what the hell had just happened, just before this morning she had been a normal Big Sister and now she was supposed to assist Sofia Lamb in a mission crucial to the survival of Rapture. When had everything gone so bad, but maybe rather than bad, strange? She wondered if she had entered a parallel dimension of something like that.

 

She sighed, at least she was sure of one thing-- One will be pretty upset about this, she will surely try to do anything to get Dr. Lamb’s favor again. Not that she will actually mind at all, yet this could fraction the delicate balance that there was in the Big Sisters organization. She wondered what would One tried to do. Maybe she will try to strike alongside the other elites Big Sisters, she knew that neither Riza or Takako would do anything to her, but Two, Three and Seven. She didn’t know and if One would want she could make the common Big Sisters those whose numbers where above seven to twenty-four go by her side. The Big Sister wondered if those Big Sisters that didn’t have a number would be with her.

 

“You really got yourself into a big trouble…” she murmured to herself. She grabbed her helmet and jumped off the beam, then she entered to the small area that held some beds.

 

She took off her gloves and oxygen tank and the cage. She laid in one of the beds and closed her eyes, hoping that she would awake and everything would be back to normal.

 

Number One was pacing through the inner part of Persephone. Murmuring to herself how unbelievable this was. Two was just looking at her, following her with her eyes. While Three was leaning against the frame of the door.

 

“You should relax, you know,” said Three. “It isn’t like if you complain you will change the fact you aren’t going to with Dr. Lamb.”

 

“How can you tell me to relax if that…! That Big Sister is probably going to ruin everything…” she said and then started murmuring again to herself.

 

“Goodnight, girls” said Eleanor from another door.

 

The Big Sisters looked at the girl that was in the door. “Miss Lamb,” said Three looking at her. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Miss Lamb,” said Two, One only looked at her and nodded.

 

“Oh, come on, you don’t need to call me that way, Judith, Catherine and Helen,” said Eleanor looking at first at Three then at Two and last at One. The Big Sisters didn’t respond, Eleanor walked forward into the room and looked at the Big Sisters. “So which one of you is the one that is going with Mother?” she asked.

 

One closed her fits, and walked away from the group and stared through the window. Number Three turned her head and looked into another direction. “Neither of us is going to go with Dr. Lamb, Miss Lamb,” said Two quietly.

 

“Oh, that’s too bad, and who is it then?” One gave a grunt and disappeared in a dark purple cloud of smoke. “What is wrong with her?”

 

“She is a little frustrated, that’s all,” said Three moving her hand through the air. “The Big Sister that is going with Dr. Lamb, is the one that had in custody Adonis Luxury Resort, that’s all we know.”

 

“So she doesn’t have a number then, well hope that everything turns okay then, goodnight girls,” said Eleanor and left the room.

 

The morning arrived far more quickly that the Big Sister had wished, yet she had been ready before an hour, she was pacing through the main lobby of Persephone. She wondered if Dr. Lamb wouldn’t have a change of heart at the last moment and would took One instead, a thing that she really wished.

 

“So you are the one that is going with Mother, right?” the Big Sister turned and stared at Eleanor. She was about to answered when Sofia Lamb appeared in the lobby.

 

“Eleanor, I have already instructed everyone about what to do while I’m away, which hopefully will only be some couple of days,” said Lamb. “If you need something just let know Dr. Alexander or Grace, though I don’t think that you would. Anyway if any things happen One is suppose to look after you, goodbye child,” she said and started walking toward the station of Rapture Metro System. The Big Sister followed closely behind.

 

They took the train and quickly arrived to Fontaine Futuristic, through there they reached a bathysphere large enough to hold around ten people. Lamb showed the Big Sister how she was supposed to operate the submarine, it wasn’t really complicated. The Big Sister took notice of everything. Once they were in the open ocean Lamb turned and faced the Big Sister.

 

“We will be arriving to a small town in Ireland, we will follow those families that have girls between the ages of five to seven, then in the night you will get the children back here, is that clear?”

 

“Yes, doctor,” the Big Sister took off her helmet. “But how we are going to follow them if I’m wearing my armor?”

 

“You will be taking it off and wearing those clothes,” she said as she pointed to some clothes. “That way you will be able to merge into the crowd and pass unnoticed while you look later for more girls,” the Big Sister nodded. “Now, you will be removing the girls in the night, may be it would be better if you take them away in the dawn, while of course using your Big Sister armor, now girl get yourself change.”

 

The Big Sister grabbed the clothes, it was a simple black skirt that was knee long, and a white shirt along with a pink sweater, and some low heel shoes. She looked at them, and happily began to change from her armor into something more normal. After she had finished changing into the clothes that Dr. Lamb had gave her, she brushed her hair and pulled it back with a ribbon. She did look like a normal teenager that would be enough, the Big Sister just hoped that everything would go fine and smoothly, without any complications.


	5. Chapter 5

They disembarked in a small town in Ireland. Just before going out Dr. Lamb had given the Big Sister a long coat, since it was snowing and she could get cold. They entered the town at midday. The Big Sister had never being outside of Rapture in her whole life, therefore she was completely amazed by all; the town, the sun and the sight of the view.

 

“Big Sister stay close and alert, we didn’t come to sight view,” said Lamb in a cold tone to the Big Sister, she nodded and kept close by to Lamb. “Look around and see if you manage to see a little girl that could be useful.”

 

The Big Sister started looking around and then saw a family, a man, a woman and a little girl that was playing in between of them. The little girl was laughing and smiling, a sad expression took place in the face of the Big Sister. “Did you see anything Big Sister?” asked Lamb.

 

The Big Sister broke from her daydream and nodded, “What about her doctor?” she asked with anxiety in her voice.

 

“She seems perfect,” said Lamb. “You will go for her during the night.” The Big Sister nodded and looked at the happy family for one last time, knowing that she had sealed the destiny of that small girl.

 

The Big Sister got herself ready after, she and Lamb had dinner in a small pub inside the town, she was a bit nervous, she had followed from a safe distance the family to know where they live, also to assure herself that it wouldn’t be difficult to escape with the little girl. After midnight she got out of the small sub, Dr. Lamb had told her that she would be waiting for her at the docks that was a the south of the town. The Big Sister made her way with a bit of difficulty since she had never been in the snow before. She was about to slip several times from the roof until she manage to understand how did the snow worked. She arrived at the house at one o’clock.

 

She jumped into the ceiling of the building and made her way to the window of the girl’s room. She illuminated it with the light that came from her light hole, only the little girl was there, sleepy gently. She pulled up the two locks that were in the window with Telekinesis and then pulled open the window, she slide silently into the dormitory. She gave a sigh and closed the window. She walked across the room and peaked through the door. The parent’s room was just a few meters away, she walked quietly and went down stairs, she unlock the door. A sound was heard from upstairs, could it had been that someone had heard her? She jumped into the shadows, waiting to strike if necessary, but it seem that it had only been a noise, nothing more. She jumped and used a beam as a bar and landed softly in the second floor. The parents continued to sleep. She entered the room and found the little girl awake.

 

“Who are you?” she asked, the Big Sister remain silent. The little girl frown and her eye’s began to have tear, “Are you a monster?” the Big Sister shook her head.

 

She took of her helmet and said, “I’m a sea fairy…” that was the best answer that she could think of. “I will be looking after you, from now on, because you are a sea princess and I need you to come with me,” she said as she extended her hand.

 

The little girl looked at the Big Sister and shook her head, “You aren’t a fairy, fairies have long dress, you are a knight!” she said.

 

“Well I’m a warrior fairy,” said the Big Sister quickly, the little girl shook head and grabbed strongly her rabbit.

 

“I don’t want to go with you!”

 

“Well sorry princess but you have to come,” said the Big Sister, she put on her helmet and grabbed the little girl. The little girl screamed and the Big Sister grabbed her and ran through the house with the girl. A noise came from the parent’s room but the Big Sister didn’t wait to see what it was, she kept running as fast as she could. But as she was exiting the property a shot was heard, she crouched and looked over her shoulder. She saw the father, with a shotgun that was running toward her.

 

“Crap!” she said and kept running faster.

 

The docks weren’t that far from the house, she soon reached them and she set down the girl, she looked at both side, waiting to see Dr. Lamb but nothing, where was she? Where was the doctor? She had the girl grabbed by one hand, she looked at the sea, the doctor wasn’t actually thinking that she should jump into the icy cold sea with the girl, was she?

 

“I don’t know what you are, but I can tell you that if you don’t wish to die then you would put down my  daughter down and let her go,” said a man from behind the Big Sister.

 

She turned and faced him, the light coming from the light hole turned into a bright red as she saw the shotgun pointing at her. She was about to start hissing when she remembered that the little girl wasn’t a Little Sister, that she was still a normal child and that actually would preferred to go with her parents. The Big Sister looked at the man and the woman. What should she do? Then all of a sudden the girl ran loose and grabbed the woman’s hand.

 

“If I were you Mr. I would be putting down the shotgun,” said a cold voice from a woman, the Big Sister stared at Dr. Lamb. She had a revolver pointing straight at the man. “Now, Big Sister is going to take your daughter back.”

 

The man laughed, “I don’t know who you are ma’am but I can tell you, you ain’t taking Clare with you.”

 

“I’m just saying what is going to happen, Mr. you see I need your daughter to save my city. I don’t care if you don’t understand it, I’m taking her.”

 

“She is just a child, how can a child save a city?” asked the mother of the girl.

 

“Well your daughter is about to perform one of the most import ants activities in our city, and I need her, I don’t care if you don’t want to give her away, she is coming.”

 

“I don’t give a crap about your bloody city, my daughter isn’t going anywhere.”

 

“Well” said Lamb taking off the safe of the revolver, “We will see that.” She shot twice, one bullet went to the father and the other to the mother.

 

Before the bodies had reached the floor the Big Sister had the little girl in her arms, holding her strongly, stopping her to look at the death bodies of her parents.

 

“I hope that this doesn’t repeat again, Big Sister,” said Lamb. “The day after tomorrow we will be reaching Lahinch Beach, there you will retrieve another girl this time without my help.” The Big Sister didn’t answer back, she walked with the girl in arms, following Lamb close behind.

 

She sat down with the girl on the bed once they were inside of the small sub, she took off her helmet. She stared down at the little girl that was shaking and sobbing, the girl looked at her and cleaned some tears that where coming down the Big Sister’s face, then the little girl curled up against the Big Sister and continued to cry softly. The Big Sister lied down with the girl once she was asleep. The Big Sister cleaned up the tears that where on her face. Why was she crying, she didn’t know. She got up and left the girl in the bed. Dr. Lamb was asleep, so she took the opportunity to walk through the beach. She walked long enough to see the Lahinch Beach town, she sighed, she needed to be faster and clever, she couldn’t be killing everyone like Dr. Lamb. No, wasn’t like that.

 

The little girl had already gotten used to see the Big Sister in her armor and Dr. Lamb coming in and out of the submarine, she was the one that had brought them food. The Big Sister was sitting next to a small window in the submarine when the little girl approached her.

 

“My name is Clare,” she told the Big Sister. “And I’m five,” she said as she showed the Big Sister her hand.

 

“Nice to meet you Clare,” said the Big Sister, smiling at her.

 

“I want to see mommy and daddy, that doctor scares me.”

 

“Don’t worry about the doctor, Clare I will be looking after you, from now on.”

 

“But I want Mom and Dad!” said the little girl and began to cry.

 

“Your mom and dad left you Clare,” said the Big Sister in a cold voice. “I know it hurts, but I will never let nothing bad happens to you, is that clear?” the little girl stared at the Big Sister, and sobbed.

 

“What’s your name?” she asked.

 

“My name… Marion.” The little girl nodded and hugged strongly the Big Sister and fell asleep after some time.

 

The night after that the Big Sister went out again, this time to the small town of Lahinch Beach, Dr. Lamb had told her, which girl she would be taking. The Big Sister quickly made her way towards the house of the girl. The light coming from her light hole turned into a bright red, she entered the house and left it before ten minutes had passed. The little girl was shaking under her arms as she reached the submarine.

 

“Very good Big Sister,” said Lamb when she saw the Big Sister returning with the little girl in arms. “You had done it well this time. We will return to Rapture with these two girls, then after that, you will return to the surface and bring more girls, I will make a route for you. Now let’s go.” The Big Sister nodded and entered the submarine with the girl in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The submarine was approaching the city of Rapture. The Big Sister looked down at both girls and smiled at them. She put on her helmet and extended her hands to the little girls. Clare grabbed it and started saying, “Carry me up, Marion!”

 

The Big Sister grabbed the girl and carried her in her arms, then she looked at the other girl and extended her hand, the little girl seemed unsure but simply took the hand. Dr. Lamb turned and stared at the Big Sister, she opened the door of the small submarine and walked outside. The Big Sister followed her closely with the two girls. As they reached the main part of the docks of Persephone they were met by a group of people.

 

“Dr. Lamb we are glad that you’re back and safe,” said what looked like a man, the two girls held tighter to the Big Sister as the splicer walked closer to take a better look upon the girls. The light hole of the Big Sister from being a bright green turned into a warning yellow. The man chuckled when he notice the pose that the Big Sister had taken. “Good, at least we know she will take care of these ones!” he said. The Big Sister hissed at the man.

 

“Big Sister,” said Lamb. “You know Father Wales has always been loyal to the family, he would never hurt a Little Sister.” The Big Sister turned and faced Lamb but didn’t say anything.

 

“So two little girls,” said another man, he sounded a bit nervous, but he saw that the Big Sister seen more relaxed with him than the other man. “I will be looking after them now, would you mind if I take them?” he asked politely.

 

The Big Sister set Clare gently on the floor, “I don’t want to go with him Marion!” cried out Clare grabbing the leg of the Big Sister, Maura, the other little girl, did the same.

 

“Seems we are having a problem Dr. Lamb,” said Dr. Grimes. “Do you think Alexander that you can take them?”

 

“Sure,” said Alexander, Lamb noticed how the little girls where attached at the Big Sister, maybe after all she wouldn’t have to make One go to the surface.

 

They all left, leaving the Big Sister, Alexander and the two girls alone. “Ahmmm… Big Sister…” he said a bit nervous to be left alone with a Big Sister.

 

“Don’t worry Dr. Alexander I don’t bite,” she said in a calm way. The doctor smiled in an awkward way in that moment two clouds of smoke appeared to the side of the doctor, who simply shiver. Two more Big Sisters appeared. One cloud was light pink and the other a soft reddish orange color.

 

“Riza, Takako!” said the Big Sister, Alexander seemed to be a bit surprised to hear the Big Sister talk under her helmet. She took it off and smiled at the other two Big Sisters.

 

One to them hugged her, “I’m so glad that you are safe and sound!” she said, then she looked at the girls, “Who are you young ones?” the girls looked at her but didn’t say a word. “Oh, helmet, sorry, come on Riza take it off,” she added to the other Big Sister. The other Big Sister shook her helmet but then took it off.

 

The two little girls stared at the other two teenagers, “She said she was a warrior fairy, so what are you two?” asked Clare.

 

Riza raised an eyebrow, “A warrior fairy?” she asked, Marion raised her shoulders. “Well then I’m a pirate,” she said and took out the revolver she had as an elite Big Sister that she was.

 

“If you are a warrior fairy and a pirate then, I’m a ninja,” said Takako and took out the smalls shurikens that she carried with her.

 

The two girls eyed the Big Sisters and started giggling, the three Sisters looked at the girls and laughed. It was in that moment that Alexander remembered why he did that job that he so much dislike, for those few moments where there was happiness. Yet he would have to break that moment, he needed to take those girls back to Fontaine Futuristics and convert them to Little Sisters, with a bit of a help of Dr. Grimes, though he would had preferred to worked with another of his colleagues, but he was pretty sure that that man was by far long death.

 

“Ehm…” said Alexander clearing his throat, the three Big Sisters turned and faced the doctor, “Would you mind helping me taking them to where they are going to go?”

 

“Sure Dr. Alexander” answered Marion.

 

It had been almost two weeks since they have returned. The Big Sister was staring through the great window that was in Demeter banquet hall. She wondered how the girls could actually be, maybe she could go and see them, as a matter of fact after she had killed those splicers, none dared to bother a Little Sister in Adonis Luxury Resort. She heard a growl coming from the back, she turned and see a bouncer model type Big Daddy that was approaching toward her. He sat next to her and gave that whale like growl. They stared at the window for some time, until a sound came from within her helmet.

 

“Big Sister report immediately to Persephone,” said Dr. Lamb.

 

The Big Sister got up and looked at the Bouncer who replied with a low grunt. “I’m sorry but I have to go… I will see you later,” she said and ran toward the airlock more close to her location.

 

She entered Persephone and walked toward the main lobby, she didn’t see any other Big Sisters. Then suddenly a dark Prussian blue cloud formed in front of her and a Big Sister appeared.

 

“Come with me,” said Two softly. The Big Sister followed closely, they soon arrived to Dr. Lamb’s office, who turned and saw the two sisters.

 

“You may go Two,” she said and the elite Big Sister disappeared again in the blue cloud of smoke. “Take a sit Big Sister. I have called you to give you the route that you will be following the next days as you take more girls.” The Big Sister froze, she had thought that Dr. Lamb would be sending One, since she had believed that she had done a poor performance. “I hope that you don’t need to kill anyone, it was a disgrace that the first kidnapping but the second one was a success, therefore I hope that you can perform like that for the rest of the mission. Also take this vial it contains some memories of some Frenchmen that lived here, that way you may be able to speak French without any problem. You will be leaving tomorrow morning I hope that you understand the delicacy of this mission, if you fail the whole Family will die, it’s in your hands Big Sister the future of the Family. So Big Sister bring us hope, now you me go,” she said giving Marion the back, who simply disappeared in a white cloud of smoke.

 

The Big Sister didn’t know what to think, she had hoped that Dr. Lamb would be sending One, but she seemed to be wrong. Yet she only needed to bring two girls, that couldn’t be that difficult, she sighed. She still had plenty of time, maybe she should go and see Clare and Maura. She wondered how could the two of them could be.


	7. Chapter 7

The cold and icy air made her skin feel like cardboard. She didn’t like that but she couldn’t just start peaking from house to house in her Big Sister suit during the night, she needed to find a family, then followed them and design a plan to kidnap the girl. She kept walking through the main plaza of the town, looking for young girls, she smiled when she finally found a little girl that would be a Little Sister. She had finally found a small family that lived somehow apart from the small town in Felixstowe. She was a bit afraid that anyone would actually see the submarine that she had left in the southwest part of the harbor.

 

The little girl was crying softly after she had awoken in the submarine. Marion had tried to calm her, but it saw that it didn’t work at all. She wondered how much would the little girl would go on. It was until they reached the town of Wayguard in Germany that Mary Elizabeth calmed down. Marion took her out for a walk, it seemed to calm her down a little. That night the Big Sister took another girl and returned with her to the submarine, the next day they departed for Rapture.

 

When they arrived Dr. Alexander was waiting for them. He greeted the Big Sister and the two little girls, and escorted them to Fontaine Futuristics. “So doctor, how are Clare and Maura?” asked the Big Sister.

 

“They are fine, we have implanted the sea slug already, but we haven’t found a way to recreate the conditioning,” then he realized what he had just said, he turned and faced the Big Sister. “I mean the bond that you all share with your protectors.”

 

Marion didn’t understand what Dr. Alexander had meant by the conditioning, but whatever it was, it didn’t sound good. She entered the area and then followed the doctor to a small elevator that would take them to Persephone. “Dr. Lamb changed the base of operation?” she asked.

 

“Yes, she thought that having the girls near her would be better.” They remained silent until they reached the therapy wing of Persephone. Marion saw how Clare and Maura were playing with Eleanor, the girls turned and saw the Big Sister.

 

“Marion!” cried out Clare.

 

“Big Sister!” said Maura, both girls already had the bright amber eyes and their skin was pale. The Big Sister hugged both girls tightly.

 

“I’m so glad to see you girls,” she said.

 

“Come on girls, I need you to explain to these two new girls how things work here, is that right?” asked Dr. Alexander. The two girls nodded and walked toward the other two, they walked outside the wing, leaving Eleanor and the Big Sister alone.

 

“So two more girls, eh? Don’t you think you are doing something terrible?” asked Eleanor.

 

“What?” said Marion. “I’m not doing something terrible, I’m just doing what Dr. Lamb is asking me to do, that’s all.”

 

“So if Mother would ask you to go and drown yourself, you would do it… I pity you, not being able to see that what Mother is doing is something awful. It seems to me that any of you do not have free will,” and with that Eleanor left the Big Sister.

 

 The Big Sister was surprised to hear Eleanor speaking in that way, she didn’t understand why she had said something like that. Marion shook her head and decided that she should be going to see Dr. Lamb, to tell her that the mission had been a success.

 

This time she was sent out to Belgium, France and Spain, she wondered how more times she would be sent out. She did wish to spend some time with Clare and Maura, yet she was happy to be outside of Rapture, that place was hell. Marion was sitting near the sea with her Big Sister armor, she hadn’t taken it off. She looked at her helmet, and wondered if what Eleanor had told her was true. Was she doing the right thing? A part of her did tell her that yes, but another part was telling her that what she was doing was something awful and horrible, making some girls turned into Little Sisters, for the sake of some drug addicts, that was just wrong.

 

She remembered the night that she took Clare and how Dr. Lamb killed the parents of the girl. No it wasn’t Clare the one that she was seeing, it was another girl, nor was it Dr. Lamb the one that was standing in the door, the little girl was being left behind in front of a door by a woman that was walking away extremely quickly without looking back. Marion screamed in pain, her head ached. Her eyes filled with tears, she shook her head, and suddenly heard some voices. They were girls, laughing. She jumped behind some rocks and hid herself.

 

Some girls passed by running, a little girl about four years was falling behind, she fell onto the ground and began to cry, “Please don’t leave me behind!” she screamed, but the others girls didn’t seem to mind at all and kept running. The little girl sat down and cried softly, she hugged her legs and continued to sob. The Big Sister stared at the girl long enough for her to realize that someone was looking at her. The little girl looked around and saw how a figure hid itself behind some rocks, she got up and walked toward them. Marion raised but didn’t see the girl, she sighed in relief.

 

“Why are you disguised?” said a voice of a little girl from Marion’s back. She turned and looked at the girl.

 

“What?! I’m not disguised, these are my normal clothes,” she said looking at the girl, “Shouldn’t you be running with your friends?”

 

“They don’t like me, they say I’m too small to play with them…” she said a bit annoyed.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said the Big Sister, they remained silent. “Why did you come, what if I had been a monster?”

 

The little girl laughed, “Don’t be silly, monsters, don’t hide themselves. I think you are a mermaid, are you a mermaid?”

 

“Sort of…” answered back Marion, looking at the sea.

 

“Do you live in an underwater city?” asked the girl with eagerness.

 

“Well yes, I do…”

 

“Would you take me there?”

 

“Why would you like to go there, it is a horrible place, full with monsters and crazy people…” said the Big Sister as she hugged her legs.

 

“You escaped from there?” the Big Sister looked at the little girl. “I don’t want to go to the orphanage anymore, no one likes me there…” she said sobbing.

 

“Don’t worry, I don’t have many friends back there either, but it is my home.”

 

“So… would you take me there? I like you, you seem nice, you could be my big sister and we could be family and look after one another,” said the little girl with joy in her voice.

 

The Big Sister looked surprised at the little girl, did she want to go to Rapture? Was her life that bad on the surface? She bite her lips, she could take her-- it would make things easier, just two more girls then. “Alright tell me where is where you live and I will go for you tonight,” the girl smiled and showed her how to reach the orphanage and show her which one was her window.

 

Marion was glad that she had actually taken Chantal with her, she seemed to be making the trip far more enjoyable and above all had cheered up the Big Sister. From Belgium they moved to France, where they passed as another couple of sisters that were enjoying of the place. Two nights she took her out in the cage and ran with her, jumping from building to building and running very fast. It was after a couple of nights that Marion took another girl back to the submarine, she has thought that maybe Chantal would resent it or would be angry with her, but it seems that she was wrong. They all moved then to Spain, by the end of the moth they returned to Rapture.

 

“Well done Big Sister, three girls this time, you have improved, though we needed more girls, you should hurry up and bring more,” said coolly Dr. Grimes.

 

The Big Sister didn’t responded anything, she didn’t like him. She spend the rest of the day with those three girls. The next day she went to see Dr. Lamb and made her report. Dr. Lamb seemed pleased with the results of the mission. She told her that she would be sending her out in some time after this.

 

Marion  was making her way out of Persephone when she heard a girl crying. She ran toward the source, and saw a little girl laying on the floor, with her legs in odd angles, she knelt next to her. The girl was crying, Marion tried to calm her down, the little girl looked at her. Marion recognized her, she was Clare. The Big Sister was going to tell her that she was going to be okay when she heard someone crying form the upper floor.

 

“Stay away from her!” said Dr. Grimes as he made his way down the stairs, “Look what have you done!” he stared at the Big Sister. “I always knew these girls would be a trouble, bloody girls,” he whispered. The Big Sister hissed at him. He laughed, “What are you going to do? Try to scare me? Try anything stupid and I will tell Dr. Lamb that it was you that one that hurt the girl.” He sneered at her and took the girl in arms and walked away. The Big Sister remained in the lobby, wondering if she was doing the right thing in bringing those girls to Rapture.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe Eleanor was right and she shouldn’t be bringing those girls to Rapture, maybe she should had stopped Dr. Lamb when she had the opportunity, when they had been alone in the surface. But after all Dr. Lamb had looked after her and her others sisters when Rapture had fallen and Andrew Ryan had been killed. She wondered if they were really part of this so called ‘Family’. She heard someone walking in the now abandoned plasmid theater. She turned and saw Dr. Alexander walking toward her.

 

“Good evening, young Miss,” he said politely as he sat down next to her. “I have to say I never thought that I would find a Big Sister in this abandoned plasmid theater. We used to have great multitude when a new plasmid was going to be present. Sometimes I missed the old times.”

 

“Do you regret being here Dr. Alexander?” she asked while looking at her helmet.

 

“I don’t know how my life on the surface would had been if I would have stayed up, so I can’t regret being here.”

 

“Do you think that bringing those girls is the right thing, then?”

 

“What? What do you mean, you know that the Little Sisters are needed to keep the Family together, as one.”

 

“Aren’t families suppose to hold together without the necessity of something, aren’t they supposed to look after one another. Those girls… I don’t know if we are doing the right thing doctor. I thought that we were, that I was doing my share but… the other day Dr. Grimes let one of the girls get hurt and I felt like it was actually my fault. I don’t know if it is right to bring them here…”

 

“I think you are a bit tired, Big Sister, I think that you should rest, don’t worry I will speak with Dr. Grimes and I would looked after the other girls. Maybe you could go and say hello, a little girl had been asking for her big sister. Go and sleep a bit Big Sister, I think that would help you get your thoughts clear,” the Big Sister nodded and walked away, she thanked the doctor before leaving him. He sighed he should tell  Dr. Lamb about this.

 

Marion was lying face up on the bed that was in the room she used in Adonis Luxury Resort as hers, she sighed. She looked at her Big Sister suit armor that was lying on the floor. She was just wearing the soft fabric that was used under the armor. She rolled to one side. She had been trying to sleep but couldn’t kept those thoughts out of her head. She closed her eyes and remembered what Chantal had told her, she was Chantal’s big sister and was supposed to look after her, they were family.

 

The Big Sister had thought that she would be receiving anytime soon another call from Dr. Lamb but it seems that it wasn’t like that, not that she mind that much. She jumped from the pool’s pillar to the outside of that area, she ran through the corridors, assuring herself that everything was alright before heading herself toward Persephone. She entered the prison and jumped onto the beams, she didn’t want to be spotted. As she jumped from beam to beam she heard two Big Sisters speaking below.

 

“Did you heard? Dr. Lamb had finally come into sense and is about to send an elite Big Sister to the surface to retreat the little girls, wondered what that Big Sister is going to do?” said one of the Big Sisters.

 

Marion smiled under her helmet, now she could actually spend some time with Clare and Chantal, along with Maura. She kept making her way until she reached the infantry wing. She landed in front of the door and walked inside, she saw the girls.

 

“Is that you Marion?” asked a girl with an echo in her voice, the Big Sister looked at the girl and nodded at her. “Big sis!” she said and ran to hugged her.

 

“How you been Chantal?” asked Marion brushing the girl’s hair backwards.

 

“I’ve been fine, though it hurts sometime,” she said as she rubbed her belly.

 

“Don’t worry it will pass with time,” she said smiling under her helmet. The girl seemed to know that she was smiling and nodded. Marion looked around and saw Clare, “Clare!” she cried out.

 

The girl turned but simply looked at her, as the Big Sister approached the little girl got up, “Big Sister,” Marion took off her helmet and smiled at the girl, then the girl seem to remembered who was the person that was in front of her, “Marion! You are back!”

 

“Of course I’m back, I told you I would be looking after you…”

 

“You took a long time to see them again,” said a female voice from behind. The Big Sister turned and looked at Eleanor, who had a dark expression on her face. “I thought that you had said that you dislike this place and wished to live on the surface, yet you brought those girls here.”

 

“Well, is that…”

 

“I don’t care what your ‘reasons’ are, you are just as hypocrite as anyone else in this place and to thought that I had found a friend with you… come girls I will read you a story.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“I want to hear the one of the princess.”

 

“I’m going Eleanor!” said Clare and ran towards the dark haired girl.

 

“If I were you I will leave these girls alone, you had done enough,” said Eleanor with venom in her voice. The Big Sister grabbed her helmet put it on and ran outside of the area.

 

“Big sis!” cried Chantal, and ran behind her, Eleanor grabbed her. “Let me go! I don’t like you, you made big sis cry!” she said with tears in her eyes. Eleanor looked at the girl she didn’t understand what was wrong with that girl, she seemed to have a very deep connection with the Big Sister, more than any other girl.

 

Chantal manage to run loose and eventually found Marion, she walked toward her and hugged her from the back, “Please don’t cry big sis, I don’t like to see you crying.” The Big Sister raised her face and looked at the girl and hugged her, maybe after all the life in Rapture wasn’t that bad anymore.

 

Three figures swam swiftly alongside the city of Rapture.

 

“So you have your own Little Sister?” said Takako, “I thought that only the Big Daddies used to have them, seems I was wrong,” she said as she landed on rock.

 

“Wondered how would that be like,” said Four as she landed on one of the rocks that where in the base of the building.

 

The Big Sister stared at the other two, and waved her hand, scaring some fish in the process. “Actually it’s nice, though she had asked me to take her outside, she said she had seen me swimming by and wishes to be outside too.”

 

“She doesn’t ask you for candies?” the Big Sister shook her head. “That is a strange little girl,” said Six.

 

Four raised her face and stared at the small submarine that was reaching Rapture, the other two Big Sisters looked up, and saw how the submarine disembarked on the bay in Persephone. “You know who is in there?”Asked the Big Sister.

 

“No, we don’t” answered Four.

 

“Really, Riza?” said with irony Marion. “I heard some Big Sisters saying it was an elite Big Sister, so is it One or Two, or maybe Three?”

 

“It’s none of them, Dr. Lamb send number Seven,” Riza responded. The Big Sister didn’t say anything else, simply started swimming toward Fort Frolic.

 

“Hey where are you going?” asked Takako.

 

“Oh, Chantal asked me if I could bring her a glowing flower from the bottom of the sea,” she said, looking at the other teenagers.

 

“I know where far more pretty flowers are, more than those in Fort Frolic,” said Riza, “Come on I will show you.” Number Four propelled herself and started swimming, while the other two Big Sisters followed behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Sofia Lamb was really angry, she couldn’t understand how could this had actually happen. An elite Big Sister not being able to bring back a single young girl, how could that happen? She really didn’t get it and seeing the elite Big Sister in front of her didn’t improved at all her mood.

 

“I’m sorry Dr. Lamb,” the Big Sister murmured. “I really got nervous and well I guess I couldn’t get any little girls, I’m so sorry.”

 

Lamb paced through her office and then looked at the Big Sister, she sat down, “You may go Seven,” she said moving her hand.

 

The elite Big Sister disappeared in a red cloud of smoke, Sofia Lamb couldn’t believe that she would have to rely again on a common Big Sister. She had thought that an elite Big Sister would bring far more little girls, but she was wrong. She sighed, she would need to make a route for the Big Sister. She knew that the Big Sister wouldn’t fail. “Now where should I send her,” she asked herself looking straight at the map.

 

Marion was playing with Chantal a hands games, the little girl was laughing. “I want to see the magic trick again, big sis!” said the little girl.

 

Marion spread her hands in front of the girl and then closed, and opened them again a fire base butterfly came from them. “WOW!” said the little girl in amusement.

 

“Big Sister report to Persephone,” said Sofia’s Lamb voice came from within the helmet. The Big Sister sighed and got up.

 

“Are you going away big sis?”

 

“Oh don’t worry, I will be back very soon…” she said smiling at the little girl, she passed her hand through her hair and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. The little girl remained where she was.

 

“I don’t think she is coming back,” said another girl.

 

“Of course she is going to come back!” cried out Chantal.

 

“If you want to believe that is fine, but big sister Eleanor said that we shouldn’t trust them, she said they are mean…” Chantal looked with hatred at the other girl, but didn’t reply anything, she knew Marion was different, but yet she feared that big sister Eleanor would be right.

 

Marion walked slowly into the main atrium of Persephone, she wondered if she would be seeing another Big Sister, but only found Three walking around the area. Three looked at her and chuckled.

 

“Well, well, well,” she said staring directly at the Big Sister. “What do we have here…? The so infamous numberless, don’t tell me you don’t feel lucky to have become the favorite of Dr. Lamb?”

 

The Big Sister didn’t reply, she really didn’t like Three. Three had always been so sadistic, so she simply kept walking. But Three jumped on top of her, the light that came from Marion’s light hole became bright red, Marion grabbed her by an arm and threw her against a wall. Three turned in midair and as she hit the wall she propelled and threw herself against the Big Sister. Just before she made any contact Marion disappeared in a cloud of white smoke and reappeared on top of Three. She landed a kick on  Three’s back, making her landed on her hands. Marion jumped off Three back’s and slipped a few meters away. The elite Big Sister got on her feet again and ran straight at the other Big Sister. Marion again disappeared before the contact.

 

“Not this time bitch,” said Three as she turned, she saw how Marion reappear behind her. Three used her claw like gloves to attack Marion, who gave a small whine of pain.  Three grabbed Marion and threw her against the wall. As the Big Sister was threw blood came from the wound, Three laughed, making the room filled with a metallic and sadistic laugh.

 

The Big Sister hissed at the elite Big Sister and ran towards her. Marion jumped and threw several fireballs at the other Big Sister, who gave a cartwheel to evade them. Three shrieked and lifted several objects and threw them at Marion. Marion took the chance to run in between them and straight at Three. Three smiled in a sadistic way under her helmet, she also ran into the other Sister. The Big Sister disappeared again in a white cloud of smoke a meter away from the elite Big Sister.

 

“Stupid fool, you think that will work again?” sneered Three, she turned but didn’t see the Big Sister.

 

Marion reappeared in front of her, Three turned again and saw the other Big Sister just a few inches away. Three opened her eyes slightly in surprise, then she screamed in pain. Her left arm had being impaled with Marion’s extraction needle. The elite Big Sister gave a back flip, feeling how her left arm became useless, at least for several minutes. She screeched and threw herself against Marion. As Three ran into the other Sister, she concentrated fire in her long claw like nails, Marion also ran toward her. A crash was heard, Three was pushing her nails into Marion’s extraction needle, then she looked at the other sister, who was laughing softly. A soft blue light was starting to form in Marion’s right hand. As it was about to make contact both Sisters were pushed into opposites ways. Three gave again a midair jump and landed gracefully on the floor, while the Big Sister hit the wall. The two teenagers looked at each other.  A dark Prussian blue cloud appeared in the middle of the room.

 

“You shouldn’t be fighting among yourselves,” said Two in a cold tone of voice. “I wouldn’t expect this from you, you’re an elite Big Sister, Judith, you shouldn’t be fighting among our kin.”

 

“Our kin?” said Three with sarcasm in her voice, “She is barely a Big Sister, how can you call her our kin? I mean she is just…”

 

“Silence!” said Two in an imposing tone. “Be careful what you say, I don’t care what you think of them, they are still protectors and carry well their labor. That is all that matters. Why haven’t you gone to Pauper’s Drop? You should be already there.”

 

Three didn’t reply anything and simply walked toward the closest airlock and looked straight at Marion, “You got lucky common,” she said and laughed in the metallic and lifeless tone that the Big Sister helmet emitted, and walked away.

 

“Thanks,” said the Big Sister softly.

 

“You have nothing to thank me for, I just came here because Dr. Lamb was getting impatient and sent me to look for you, that’s all. Don’t’ believe that I actually care about you.” Marion didn’t say anything else, but Two was glad that she had get there on time and the Three hadn’t really hurt her. “Come on the doctor is waiting for you.”

 

The little girl had her eyes full of tears, and had her arms folded. She was angry beyond anything, the Big Sister tried to hug her but the Little Sister pushed her apart. “YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULDN’T BE GOING AWAY AGAIN!” cried out the girl.

 

The Big Sister didn’t know what to say to the little one, “Please understand, I… I didn’t have an option, you think that I want to go away and leave you? Apart the Family needs me, just as they need you…” she said trying to calm down the little girl.

 

“I don’t believe you! My other Sisters said that you are just going to leave me, and it is true! Only Big Sister Eleanor care about us, you don’t care about me… I don’t want to see you again, I want Big Sister Eleanor, I hate you!” said Chantal.

 

Marion remained motionless for a few seconds, she knew that little girl was mad, but… could she be telling the truth. No she did care about her, she sighed and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Though she had to admit it, she didn’t like that the Little Sisters preferred Eleanor over all the others Big Sisters. Yet she had to returned to the surface and bring back more girls, she looked up to the ceiling. She will bring more girls so she wouldn’t have to go each few weeks. She wanted to end with this for once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

Marion had finally reached Puerto Rico by almost the ended of June. She had never felt so much heat in her whole life before, not even when she had gone gathering in Hephaestus, that was the warmest place in all of Rapture. The teenager walked on the beach, with the clothes that Dr. Lamb had given her the first time, though she really wanted to make the skirt shorter, she had her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, she looked around, there was so much sun in that place. She kept walking until she heard a couple of laughs, she turned around and saw a family with two children; one was a boy and the other a little girl around the age of five. Marion smiled to herself, she had found her first little girl.

 

The night was far more pleasant to walk than the day. She put on her Big Sister suit around one in the morning, she made her way in silence, jumping from building to building evading any place that could be far too crowed. She reached the small house in which the family had been staying. They leaved all the windows opened, something that made Marion’s job quite easier. She got inside and quickly picked up the girl and disappeared in a white cloud of smoke.

 

The little girl had finally fell asleep after what seem to be several hours of crying. Marion had tried to comfort her several times but the girl had pushed her away several times and even tried to bite her. Marion gave a sigh, she just wished that she would either be in Rapture with Chantal and Clare or maybe just in another place, away from all this. She needed more girls, she pressed her hands against her face, she would be heading to the coastline of the country that was not far from where she was. She got up and checked again the route that Dr. Lamb had given her. Lamb had marked several places, Marion would be heading upwards from Puerto Rico to what seem to be a place called Daytona Beach, then to Savannah, then to Myrtle Beach and last to Wilmington. All these towns were in the United States of America. At most she could take two girls from each town, or the submarine wouldn’t be able to hold more girls.

 

Quickly and stealthy, that’s how she had become, she took the girl and disappear in less than five minutes. Marion had decided that she would be taking one girl of the south part of the cities and the other of the north. She didn’t spend too much time in a single city, that would had been dangerous, and more since Dr. Lamb had told her that this places would be far more crowded. They were indeed more crowded, yet Marion had managed to pass unnoticed, and so the sub, or at least was what she thought.

 

As she reached her last destination the girls had become more and more uneasy. Marion couldn’t just calm them down all together, though the tricks that she did with Incinerate work to calm them down, she couldn’t comfort them when they cried out for their parents. She wondered as she made her way to the last girl home if she was really doing the right thing. She didn’t want to hurt those girls. Yet she needed to do what Dr. Lamb said, or didn’t she? She stopped in one of the houses ceilings and sat down, what would happen if she didn’t get this last little girl. She guessed that nothing, but Dr. Lamb would get angry and would send her again, for more girls. She wished that she wasn’t there, that she would simply be in Rapture, being a simple Big Sister… No, she needed to remember who she was and what she was, she was a Big Sister, one of the gatekeepers of Rapture, she had been appointed by Dr. Lamb to make this task and she wasn’t going to fail. She rose again and went into the house of family Jelenski.

 

Marion was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling of the submarine, just two more days and they would be reaching Rapture. She closed her eyes trying to sleep, but then she heard a soft noise coming from the door. She turned and faced a little girl. The girl was holding a stuffed animal, a cat to be precise. Marion slowly sat down on her bed, staring at the little girl. She smiled softly at her and pat the side of her bed. The little girl walked toward the teenager and sat beside her.

 

“Is this place, were you are taking us; a good place?” asked the little girl.

 

Marion passed her hand through the girls hair, “Well it is home so it isn’t that bad…” she said softly.

 

“I miss my old home, where I used to live mommy and daddy…” said the little girl softly.

 

“What…? What do you mean, wasn’t that your home?” asked in confusion this Marion.

 

The little girl shook her head and then looked at the teenager, “Those were my uncles, but I want to see again mommy and daddy. They became angels; I wish I could see them again…” she said and sobbed softly.

 

Marion set her hands on the little girl that was crying softly and hugged her. “Shhh, everything is going to be alright, you will see that in this place, you will be taken care of, now let’s sleep a bit…”

 

The little girl was sleeping next to her but Marion was still awake, she couldn’t sleep at all. She wondered if the girls would be better, she knew that they were supposed to be with loving parents but sooner or later they will leave them. Like her parents did, or at least was what she remembered. But actually she had been having these strange flashbacks were, who she believed to be her parents, didn’t want her to become a Little Sister. But then why had she been taken to the Little Sisters Orphanage? She decided to give it no more thought; she could only trust someone with her life and that person was Mr. Bubbles, he had been with her since she had gone gathering for the first time, though there was also Mr. B., who she also loved very much, yet she preferred Mr. Bubbles. She smiled silently they will take care of these girls, she shouldn’t worry about that anymore.

 

When they arrived to Rapture Dr. Grimes was waiting for them along One, Two and Four, who took the little girls.

 

“Dr. Lamb is waiting for you… numberless,” said coolly One as she grabbed one of the little girls and walked away.

 

Marion watched how the party left and cursed One under her breath, she better make her way toward Lamb’s office. She knew that the woman had little to no patience; she wondered why could that be? The Big Sister entered the office of the psychiatrist and looked around, she found the woman sitting on her chair and looking up some papers. When the elder woman noticed the teenager she raised her face form the papers she was reading.

 

“Good evening Big Sister, please take a seat,” she said offering a chair.

 

That was by far something really strange, usually Sofia Lamb never offered a chair. Marion just had a bad feeling about that, why could Dr. Lamb be offering a chair to her. She did as she was told and sat down on the chair, looking straight at the woman in front of her.

 

“Now Big Sister, I have seen you have managed to bring quite a fair number of little girls, but…” said Sofia Lamb making a paused, Marion knew in that moment that probably from Lamb’s point of view she had failed to the Family. “Well don’t get me wrong child, but you haven’t brought enough, I think that you should have returned at least two more times and bring more girls. You will be departing as soon as I finished your next route, now you my go…”

 

Marion raised from the chair and started walking away, when she heard “Big Sister, has anyone noticed you?”

 

Marion stopped quickly death and turned to face the woman, “No Dr. Lamb…” she said, or at least was what she thought.

 

The Big Sister made her way toward the Infantry area held in Persephone, she did want to see some of the girls, to make sure that they were just fine. She walked and looked around she saw some of the girls she knew but mostly there were only those that she had just bring in. She gave a sigh and started walking away.

 

“So you brought more girls from the surface, eh? Breaking them from their families, their REAL families just to make my mother happy…” said Eleanor voice from behind.

 

Marion closed her eyes in frustration, she wasn’t in the mood to try to argue with Eleanor, she was tired and above all really annoyed. She stared directly at Eleanor, who stood in front of the door blocking her way out.

 

“Look Miss Lamb, I’m not really in the mood…” she said softly.

 

“In the mood?” asked ironically Eleanor. “In the mood for what? For trying to convince me that you are doing the right thing? We both know that you are doing something awful and wrong, and yet you just do it because my mother says so, but don’t worry. If I were you I wouldn’t even bother to come back, for these girls will not remember you like neither the others do…”

 

Marion opened her eyes in pure hatred toward the girl that was in front of her, she just wished to rip her up, she was so annoyed by each of Eleanor’s comments. But she knew that she couldn’t do anything to her, Marion simply closed her fits and disappeared in cloud of white smoke leaving Eleanor alone with the new little girls.

 

“Come here girls, I’m not going to hurt you, don’t worry you all are safe here with me,” she said softly as she knelt in front of the girls.


End file.
